Rebirth
by PeanutButter123
Summary: What happens when the one you love isn't trying to love you? When the world seems like its crashing down on you and you can't bare the weight alone? When this scornful world pulls you and your lover apart, just as soon as you two seem to finally connect?
1. The Beginning of the End

Prologue:

~Love is like an earthquake-unpredictable, a little scary, but when the hard part is over you realize how lucky you truly are.~

My heart dropped as I heard arrow heading towards him from a mile away. We were already surrounded and the arrow was surely going to hit him, my only reaction was to kiss him and give my life for his.

_We were both ready to fight, in our stances and then she kissed me with such passion, igniting the inner fire I had always forced myself to hold in. Her body sputtered like a sudden muscle spasm occurred. She fell backwards, collapsing on the ground before me. I put all things aside as I clung to her side. _

"_Katara!" I yelled bringing her into my chest. Her cerulean blues oceans that were usually saturated with powerful waves of emotions, were dim as the poison intoxicated her body like a parasite._

"_Katara! Why?!" I yelled taking grasp of the blue material that was so familiar to me._

"_Because..." Her voice dragged as it were literally killing her to take a breathe. "Because I would gladly die in your place."_

_A tear. That single tear fell down my pale, face. I pulled her in closer, pulling her head tight to my chest like the first time I held her that frigid winter night. _

_I felt warm liquid running down my fingers. It was blood. The blood of the woman I love was being spilled on my very hands. She was sacrificing her self for me, a strong gesture I didn't understand completely. I groped up her back slowly to find the arrow lodged in her back, a poison dart arrow of the Yoo-yai Archery's to be exact. _

"_No Katara! You're not going to die! I'm the Fire Lord I order you to live at once!" I yelled, as my voice cracked. My emotions were getting the best of me._

_From out of my robe pocket I produced a red and blue necklace with a fire stone imbedded in the center, shimmering with the finishing gloss of sea water from my last visit at the Southern Water Tribe. It sparkled when the rays of sun hit the red ember and blue sapphire from all whole countries. Our essences were bounded as one, just like it was always meant to be._

"I spent months making it perfect! I was going to make you my queen, but if you----"

He stopped talking, the realization was too much for him to bare. I smiled, it was so beautiful, just like him. He's the most beautiful person I've ever meant. He had so much passion and self-confidence that made me wonder about this Prince Zuko even more when I first met him. I didn't want to admit myself that I was even remotely attracted to him, but here I am dying for him like he was willing to do when he took Azula's lightening bolt for me.

"Queen! Oh Zuko, if only I could." I murmured. The poison was freezing my blood as death took hold of my body. I saw the tears form from his liquid gold eyes and only wanted to reassure him.

I kissed him and as my tongue danced in his mouth I was silently telling him everything I should have told him when we kissed like this the very first time. He pulled back and my eyes locked with his, he too had so much to say with his eyes alone.

He was silently saying: _I don't want to lose you. Stay so I can hold you like this forever. This time I'll make sure it's forever._

I replied back, speaking aloud and answering the words unspoken, "I know. I can't but it'll be okay."

"NO!" he yelled clutching me tighter as if that would make the blood stop pouring.

I leaned in close to his ear and with my last breathe whispered, "It'll be alright."

_Katara was dead. She was lying it wasn't going to be okay. Without her... anger came and took over my body, boiling my blood. I opened my mouth and screamed as an abundance of fire shot out from my soul. Katara. My sweet, little,innocent Katara. You never did anything wrong so why would you protect me. Did you know you died for a murderer? Do you know how many things I've done wrong? Now you'll never know will you. _

**Chapter One: **

Zuko looked out at the crashing waves before him and pondered for they reminded him so much of the woman he thought of so much. From her raven black to her deep sapphire eyes and to her mocha skin. He saw those eyes every night in his sleep.


	2. White Jazmines

**Chapter One: **

Zuko looked out at the crashing waves before him and pondered, for they reminded him so much of the woman he thought of so much. From her raven black to her deep sapphire eyes and to her mocha skin. He saw those eyes every night in his sleep, even though he knew she wasn't worth losing his honor over. She was the Avatar's girl and would never be anything more to him.

Zuko let out a long sigh and headed to the main deck and into the captain's quarters where his crazy uncle was drinking his tea and eating Bushido cookies in total leisure. Prince Zuko nearly growled at his uncle for doing such and in his room for god's sake!

"Uncle! Why are you busy sipping tea when the Avatar is still out here and in MY quarters no less!" Zuko barked at his uncle, who was a little taken back by his nephews sudden act of rudeness. Iroh thought highly of his nephew and applauded his devotion, but he hoped that devotion wouldn't turn into obsession. Iroh didn't want Zuko to lose himself and become consumed by anger like his father did. Iroh knew all Zuko needed was a little vacation, but in these time how could he get a vacation, when the reminder of all his struggle was burned onto his face.

"Cranky Prince Zuko, perhaps you're missing something in your life." the wise, coy old man said with a sneaky grin upon face his gray face. Zuko didn't know what this crazy old man was saying, as if he ever did. Zuko merely rolled his eyes like any other time his uncle said something stupid or he frankly just didn't understand.

"When is the last time you enjoyed the scent of a white jasmine?" Iroh questioned pouring his young, nephew a cup of tea and sat upon the bed like it was his room

"What are you talking about you crazy----

"A woman Zuko. When is the last time spent time with a woman?" the meek general questioned his adolescent

Zuko stared back at his uncle indignantly. Who did he think he was to even dare ask that question to him; he was the PRINCE of the Fire Nation , though banished that had to count for something...didn't it? But...it had been awhile. Oh how he missed the beauty and attractiveness of Fire Nation women, as if he were nostalgic of their distinguished features. Some nights he just couldn't take it, as if he were going to burst if he saw another woman with tan skin and violet or green eyes.

"I don't have time for the likes of women right now!" Zuko snapped back as his eyes narrowed slightly

The old man's amber orbs peered into Zuko's with the same intensity,"But wouldn't you like to know how it feels to capture a young woman's heart?"

"My honor is the only thing I'm thinking about capturing Uncle." With that statement firmly stated to his uncle he left his quarters but then he quickly turned around. Wasn't that his room?

Zuko lay on his bed stressed from a day's work (A/N: Isn't Iroh trifling for just eating cookies in the boy's bed like that. He'll probably have ants for weeks with all those crumbs Iroh left.) and what his uncle had said to him. He did capture a woman's heart or shall I say a woman captured his heart. Thinking of her sent his heart racing. Thinking of her reminded him that he was still 16 and still had so much to learn, despite all that had happened those passed three years. She just so appealing to Zuko's better nature. She intoxicated him with her unusual beauty, unlike the conservative, well-kept woman of the Fire Nation. Katara was everything he was taught to not be attracted too, but despite that he wanted to know more about this fascinating waterbender.

He wanted to know more since the day he saw her beautiful sapphire eyes at the Southern Watertribe, though weak she had much tenacity about her. If circumstances were different maybe Zuko would react on this attraction, but right now his honor was the most important thing in his life and until his father would love him again nothing else mattered. Not even his own happiness.


	3. Polarity

**Author's Note: Hello One and All! This chapter took me forever! I hope you all enjoy it! Please comment! Yay or Nah!**

**~Bre~  
**

Chapter Two:

A knock came on the door of Zuko's study. He was meditating, like he always did when the sun went down. It helped him to stay calm, but in reality Zuko meditated so he wouldn't feel like he was becoming his father. His father had a very bad temper and as a result he was very ruthless and most of the time very biased and cruel in his decisions. Even when it came to little things he was often unfair, for instance if the cook made him and the royal family a stew and if one single carrot was over or under cooked no one in the palace would eat that night, not even the royal family. That's just the type of man his father was and just the type of man Zuko had hoped to never become. Surely Zuko would never be that beastly as to jeopardize hundreds of people's lives at the drop of a dime, let alone his only family's life.

How could Zuko ever start a family when women are scared to have eye contact him because of the grotesque burn? His father had truly cursed him, he robbed his son of ever having the normal life he so longed for.

"WHAT?!" Zuko snapped, his mature voice booming through the door and causing his guard to jump.

The slightly, disoriented guard swallowed hard. His palms became sweaty the closer his hand came to the door hinge. The guard cracked the door, then jumped finding himself face to face with a 6 ft. 3 in. Prince Zuko, who swing the door completely open. The Fire Prince scowled at the lowly guard for even attempting to breath his air. He could tell he intimidated the guard. _Good_, he thought. _I should scare you. _

"Well!" Zuko's deep voice more than spoke for itself. He was so pissed. "What is it?!"

"We---uh--- well we've-----

"Come on you coward. Just say it so you can stop wasting my time." Zuko cut through the young boy's flimsy voice. Funny, he and the guard were the same age but differed so much in personality and presence. We all could share the same characteristics but its our experiences that truly make us who we are, whether you may be a hero or a villain. _And what am I? _Zuko questioned to himself silently. _Does who I want to be outweigh what I've become? _

"The Avatar, we've been tracking him and well he...he is nearby on the island of Toriko" murmured the guard.(A/N: Toriko means captive or prisoner in Japanese).

Zuko pushed the lowly guard out the way and made him land hard on the floor. Zuko ran full speed to helmsmen, who was steering at the bow of the boat.

"Helmsmen! Set a course Toriko Island and quickly!" Zuko was overcome by excitement and near rage, blazing inside him. "The Avatar is very sagacious, but he won't slip away this time!" Zuko yelled aloud as the helmsmen quickly shifted the boat

"Yes Prince he won't get away this time!" the helmsmen replied in a chipper tone

"Silence! Who said I was speaking to you!" Zuko snarled. Since when did he start speaking his thoughts aloud anyway?

Zuko went down to the lower portion of the ship next to ready his best and ablest men to prepare to fight. Once the ship workers docked the ship Zuko walked out onto the deck, waiting for the plank to come down.

His uncle nearly made him jump when he came up behind him and placed his feeble yet strong hand on his shoulder.

"I beg of you not to become to ruthless this time. Confront the dark parts of yourself, and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. Your willingness to wrestle with your **demons** will cause your angels to sing. Use the pain as fuel, as a reminder of your strength." Iroh stated in a wise tone

Zuko simply replied by saying, "I have demons you can't even imagine Uncle." in the sharpest, most unemotional tone

_As much light as I have inside me, there's just as much darkness, I'm afraid. There's a polarity. _Zuko walked off the deck of the ship still mentally planning not to lose control this time. If he didn't figure it out soon everyone around him would be in danger.

Walking on the wet sand with at least ten Fire Nation soldiers behind him Zuko ordered them to spread out and search the area. Zuko went into the deep forest by himself, they always seemed to reside in the forage. Zuko learned a long time ago if you want a job done you have to take care of things yourself.

Searching aimlessly through the forest he came into view of something he could only think about in his dreams at night. There beyond the bushes, concealing him was a beautiful girl with cocoa skin and sapphire eyes as big and as beautiful as the moon itself. Her raven locks were long and probably came down to her waist, but of course Zuko couldn't really tell because it was currently swirling around in the water and usually in her signature braid. This arousing young woman was...was taking a bath right in front of him but she was so...unaware of his presence. Zuko smirked at the whole...amazing situation. Then he remembered why he was here in the first place and that he could use this helpless girl not expecting him to his advantage.

Zuko came out from the disguise of the trees and like a counter he gained back all the bravado he had had only moments ago before he caught a glimpse of the indecent waterbender.

"Well, well, well. Look what I've stumbled upon today." Zuko said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

Katara blushed and dipped down lower into the river water to shield herself from him.

"Relax. I'm not here to see you. You know what I want Peasant." Zuko retorted. The words forced him to bite his tongue...they had a double meaning in this case.

"I don't know where he is Zuko! Just leave!" Katara yelled with so much burning in her eyes, but despite so much base in her voice both she and Zuko knew she was lying.

"Let's start over. I'll turn around and in 5 minutes when I look at you again you better tell me the truth or face consequences." Zuko threatened and turned around, swiftly returning to his retreat behind the bushes. Zuko was a fan of a fair fight; how could she fight fair with no clothes on? The answer is she couldn't because then that would give her an advantage that could cost him not only his honor but his sanity as well.

Five minutes later, a falsely confident Zuko turned around but was greeted with a water whip to the face. Well now she was fully dressed, so that was kind of fair. Zuko was angry now and he couldn't control the anger churning inside of him. With his clutched fists he let out parades of fire and made them dance in circles around Katara, only inches from her perfect brown skin. Katara could feel the heat and started to sweat, frozen in fear. Any sudden movement and she could earn herself a scar like Zuko's covering her entire body.

Breaking through the circumventing flames with his bare hand, he grabbed her loosely by the neck and thrusted her against a tree. He glued her to the tree with one and with the other hand he held a fire ball.

It made Katara wince, looking into Zuko's eyes. Ironic to have such beautiful eyes, but have such a malevolent attitude or was this even his attitude? Katara saw the passion and beauty in Zuko's eyes but she also saw the fear and strife too. Which side of him was the real Zuko?

**Author's Note**: **So that's the end of chapter 3! Any speculations or ideas?! Comment!**

**~Bre~  
**


	4. We Wear The Mask

**Here's an update! I know its short but I'll try to lengthen the next one! Enjoy! ~Bre~**

Chapter Three:

Zuko tried to bite back his tongue and his urge to burn Katara's smart mouth off. She was just so unbearably stubborn. This had been going on for a quarter of an hour and now the moon was highest in the sky, full and laughing at them. How dare the moon laugh? The moon didn't need Zuko and Zuko definitely didn't need the moon. It couldn't help him restore his honor so Zuko could careless about that godawful moon.

"For the last time: Tell me where the Avatar is or I'll burn your face off!" Zuko yelled, his smokey breath was right in Katara's face.

"Again...I'm not going to betray him." Katara snapped back with a small smirk on her face.

Zuko let out an exasperating sigh. "Why are you so loyal to him? He's just a child. He can't even understand the complexities of life during war."

Katara's eyes narrowed as she wondered where this was coming from.

"Because I believe in what's right. Aang represents everything good in this world so I'll stand behind him 100 percent." she exclaimed

So what was he, her extreme to Aang? Did he represent everything bad in this world to this girl? Zuko didn't even know who he was, let alone what side he was on. _What is right anymore?_

What was he blabbering on about? Zuko was nothing to this girl and she was nothing to him. Zuko was lost in his own thoughts, causing him to loosen his gasp on Katara. Katara bended some water from the grass and smack him in the face with it. Zuko blew steam from nose, evaporating the water instantaneously.

Katara made a run for it, but Zuko was a fast runner and quickly caught up to her. Katara quickly turned around, sending ice spikes at him. Zuko made a ball of fire and thrusted it at her, evaporating her spikes in the process. She jumped up in the air and made a shield of ice to protect herself from Zuko's heated blasts. Katara came charging at him and they quickly resorted to hand to hand combat. Zuko was naturally strong and so her pushed her to the ground and end up on top her...just at the wrong place. They toppled down a huge grassy hill and nearly into a puddle of mud, but lucky a big, leafy bush broke their roll...or maybe not so lucky. The bush was rather thorny.

Zuko dust himself of and stood, unthorned. Katara stood a moment later and grumbled. She too free from thorns.

Katara paused for a moment and looked at the tall boy who stood next to her and was in awe. She couldn't help but notice how attractive he was, maybe because he was always trying to hunt them down like animals. Katara reached up in a reaction towards his face, he caught her hand quickly. She looked into his eyes asking for permission. Then she touched it, she touched Zuko's scar and through that touch she didn't have anymore questions. It was like in that one moment she finally understood Zuko on a human level.

Katara pulled her hand away, but Zuko had her hand tightly gasped and pulled her glove off, revealing burns on her hand. Had he done...no he hadn't a look closer revealed that they were old scars, perhaps even older than his. How could someone so beautiful have something so horrendous be a part of her. The burn marred her perfect skin.

"When my village was raided and I ran back to check on my mother a man...the man who did this too me had my mother cornered.....

_A young Katara stood with eyes full of fear in front of her open tent to see her mother being cornered by a man in Fire Nation armor. _

"_Please don't take my mother away!" the young girl was crying by now _

"_Go find your dad sweetie!"Katara's mother instructed. Katara did as her mother asked and went to get her father, Hakoda. Hakoda was preoccupied dealing with all the mayhem of being attacked so Katara ran back home and saw that her mother was gone and the only person left was the Fire Nation man._

"_Why?" Katara murmured_

"_Don't worry little one. You'll join your mother soon enough." the evil man relied as he sent fire from his fist. The flames circled around Katara's hands and down to her wrist. She screamed and fell backwards into the snow with tears forming from her cerulean eyes. The pain was so unbearable that she blacked out..._

_End of Flashback_

"I just hate looking at it, that's why I wear gloves all the time. The scar reminds me of that day." her voice was somber and quiet

"At least you can cover your scars up. I have to be reminded of my pain everyday." Zuko replied filling the air with a thickness. It wasn't the physical scar that they were referring to but the emotional and mental scars that they would never forget. They would bare these memories forever, even if the scars would fade away.

Katara gasped. She had no idea what Zuko went through and neither did Zuko know of her experiences, but they both went through struggles nevertheless and they couldn't ignore this similarity they shared.

Zuko's golden eyes peered into her sapphire orbs, probing... for something he didn't know himself. All he knew was that her eyes were teasing him with their beauty and he wanted to teased them back.

It was raining hard. Lightening flashed tints of light through the cloudy, darkened sky. Water and fire were in perfect harmony for once in the world. He was still a teenage boy, despite his maturity and he still would react the same as any teenage boy around a pretty girl. He felt the urge to be close to her, but of course three years at sea didn't exactly teach him how these sorts of things went about._ What am I doing thinking about obscene things like this peasant? Remember Zuko, the Avatar. _

Zuko snapped back into his normal 'mask', hiding behind duty and honor. His honor was all he had that was holding him back and all he had connecting him to his past. Even if he did something wrong he would use his honor to reassure that what he did was dead right. Honor was his shield from facing the fear to change, to grow, to face the future...Zuko ,in reality, was so afraid.

He stepped back abruptly and formed a puff of fire from his fist. Katara was caught off guard; she screamed when she felt the flames burn her arm. That's when Zuko ran. Just like his sister always lied, Zuko always ran and hid behind his honor.

**We Wear the Mask by Paul Lawrence Dunbar**

We wear the mask that grins and lies,  
It hides our cheeks and shades our eyes, -  
This debt we pay to human guile;  
With torn and bleeding hearts we smile,  
And mouth with myriad subtleties.

Why should the world be over-wise,  
In counting all our tears and sighs?  
Nay, let them only see us, while  
We wear the mask.

We smile, but, O great Christ, our cries  
To thee from tortured souls arise.  
We sing, but oh the clay is vile  
Beneath our feet, and long the mile;  
But let the world dream other-wise,  
We wear the mask!

**Author's Notes: One hot, fresh update from the oven given from me to you! Now that you got a chance to taste it tell me how I did! Comments and CC appreciated! Title of this chapter is devoted to Paul Lawrence Dunbar's poem "We Wear the Mask". I do not own "We Wear the Mask" nor do I own Avatar the Last Airbender! ~Bre~**


	5. Enemy Territory

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter.**

Chapter Four:

_**"The face of the enemy frightens me only when I see how much it resembles me"**_

Katara was such a good girl: always helped those in need, always did what was right, never took chances, and definitely NEVER played with fire. How did this even happen? Why did Zuko burn her if he had such a strong connection to her? Well, what was his reason for doing anything? You could guess...HIS HONOR. Katara jeopardized his honor and Zuko could not allow it. If what he did was so right then why was he running?

Zuko stopped suddenly, causing his feet to slide on the mud. He caught his breath and tried to run over what just happened. Just as his breathing finally relaxed about six of his Fire Nation soldiers ran over to him.

"Sir! There's some kind of giant kangaroo-bat in these woods! It ate Di-Chi's helmet!" the frightened soldier said, standing ahead of the group. Where in Agni's name were his other four soldiers?

_Are you serious? What in Agni's name was a kangaroo-bat doing in the WOODS when I'M trying to capture MY AVATAR!_

Zuko heard a sudden roar coming from the direction the soldiers had come from and then he heard a young voice that belonged to the Avatar, followed by what sounded like...a screaming little girl...oh wait that was just Sokka. Behind Aang and Sokka were ,low and behold ,his other four soldiers who quickly made a sharp turn and tried to climb up an oak tree, one behind the other.

_What has this world really come to when the freakin' liaison between here the spirit world runs from a kangaroo-bat? This world must be pretty screwed up._

"AANG NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sokka yelled in aloud voice grabbing onto Sokka's leg as Aang dragged him along "NOT MY MEAT!"

The Avatar had a brown, cloth bag full of jerky in his hand ready to toss it at the beast. "It wants your meat Sokka! I have too!"

_Oh for god sake! _Zuko was quite annoyed already. He lite a branch on fire and threw it at the flying beast. Okay, so kangaroo-bat's don't take kind to fire...at all. The monster leered its orange eyes at Zuko and came charging. He froze and then dove into the lake in one swift, decisive movement. If Zuko knew one thing, he knew that kangaroo- bats did not like water.

The kangaroo-bat averted his gaze from Zuko and followed the brown sack of smoked meat that Aang oh so _conveniently _hurled into the river only moments after Zuko dove in!

_Oh for -Agni's -sake! The universe hates me now along with every other person in the world! Great!_

Kangaroo-bats would only face their mortal enemy, which was water only if it involved getting food. Zuko sighed and prepared to be impacted with a ton of kangaroo-bat blubber.

Everyone cringed when the big wave of water flew into the sky, that definitely had to hurt Zuko in the morning.

Zuko writhed and dragged him self from out of the water with his ponytail all deflated and saturated with water. He was dripping wet from head to toe. The universe had beaten him and he certainly had enough for the day.

He let out an exasperated sighed and tried regain his composure after utter embarrassment. He thought of firebending to attack the Avatar so he'll at least feel like he TRIED to capture him, but it was raining and who can make fire in the rain?

_Let's try this again tomorrow when the universe isn't so pissed._ He dragged himself towards the direction where his ship was docked.

~*Katara's Point of View*~

Katara was crying, leaning against a tree. Her arm was burned. She couldn't believe that she trusted him even a second. Even a second was far too much time when being vulnerable to your worst enemy.

_Enemy._ _What a strong word. _Katara wasn't even old enough to know what an enemy was, but she stood there and looked in evil's eyes and never once blinked. _Not when your describing Zuko. For Zuko enemy is just right._

Katara had stopped crying over the whole thing. She shouldn't have let her guard down. What had she been thinking?

Katara walked to the lake as if her feet were encased in blocks of lead. Dipping her wounded arm into the pure water, her healing abilities seemed to act on their own. The burns had faded almost immediately and she let a sigh of relief.

She turn around on instinct...she felt someone watching her. It was Aang and he look exhausted.

"Katara! We were looking for you ,but a giant kangaroo-bat came!" Aang exaggerated his high voice as his gray eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Sokka came trudge over adding, "Yeah and it ate my jerked meat! I was saving it for when I was really hungry and look...now I'm hungry!" Sokka explained in an annoying tone while flailing his arms around in the arm and then rubbing his stomach.

That meat was _months_ old. _I'm glad he didn't eat it. He would've been complaining for days about how upset his stomach felt and I'm not trying to have that._

Aang's gaze met my own. Katara quickly turned away, wanting for it to seem like nothing was wrong.

"Katara could I talk to you?" Aang's gray eyes were filled with contempt. And that's when Katara knew Zuko would _always_ be her enemy.

**Author's Comments: Here's the new chapter! ALOT more to come later. Comment and CC! ~Bre~**


	6. Losing Grip

**A/N: This chapter is a little well mature lol! Just a little, only slightly though! Anywho...read on!**

Chapter 5:

Zuko went to his room and splashed water on his face. He just felt so... _dirty. _Maybe the water would cleanse him of his sins.

**Katara's Point of View**

As she walked next to Aang she felt a chill. Being close to Aang didn't have the same effect as being more than 3 feet away from Zuko. There was a lot more to the hunter than what appeared.

**Zuko's Point of View**

He just felt so empty..so lonely. When Zuko was finished he sent her off to return to her 'business' in town. This is what Zuko did when he felt empty. For short hour the physical pleasure. For just an hour Zuko could imagine he'd caught his prey. Afterward ... oh after the yearning between his legs was soothed he'd feel so... ashamed; more empty than he had before.

The indecent woman wrapped her slender body in a white sheet and quietly exited Zuko's quarters. As she left, Zuko's uncle came in. Zuko stripped the bed's red and white linens then went reaching on the floor for his boxers to cover his lower torso.

"Go tell one of the servants that I need fresh linens." Zuko nearly ordered not glancing up for a second. He couldn't even look his uncle in the eyes. Iroh frowned slightly, he knew what his nephew had been doing. _What would your mother think? _

"This is the fifth time this month. This isn't an honorable way for a Prince to carry himself." Iroh scolded as Zuko redid his ponytail.

He didn't think Zuko knew that? Zuko knew it was wrong but this time he couldn't hide behind his honor.

"I know Uncle." Zuko murmured so low that his uncle could not hear, finally being able to look his elder in the eyes "Please leave and tell the servants that I am in need of sheets."

Iroh just turned around and blinked as if he was finally processing the whole situation. It had seemed to be a rut that Zuko was trapped in with paying for these women. It wasn't like the women would say no. All they cared about was getting their money and the son of the Fire Lord would pay high.

Iroh couldn't help but think about his many adventures with women when he was on the road to conquering Ba Sing Se. It was hard for him to remain faithful even if he had a son at home. For Zuko, he didn't have any obligation to women back home in the Fire Nation so it was easier for him to do it, but Iroh wanted his nephew to become a man of honor and integrity. Paying this women could not go on if he wished to change.

Iroh finally was able to exit the room quietly, leaving Zuko to himself.

Zuko found himself thinking the same thing that his uncle was once pondering upon. _What would my mother think?_

"Who cares?" Zuko thought aloud. For Zuko's mother was dead and gone. She wasn't coming back, Ozai had made sure of that.

**Katara's Point of View**

Katara and Aang wondered aimlessly through the forest. The leaves crunched from under their feet and all that was heard was the echo of birds and other animals throughout the extent.

"Katara? You seem distant?" Aang spoke but Katara didn't seem the least bit phased by Aang's words. Katara was busy thinking, becoming lost in her own thoughts.

"Katara!" Aang spoke with a little more base in his low, calm voice.

Aang broke through her thoughts, causing her to crash back down to reality.

"Yes Aang." Katara replied calmly

"Is there anything wrong?" Aang asked again with a worried look fixed on his youthful face

Katara paused before opening her mouth, thinking of what to say and just how to say it. Aang was sensitive, anything could set him off and send him into an Avatar state.

"I've just been talking about---about thing. This war... and relationships." Katara stuttered innocently " War and chaos rips families about and can ruin a person forever."

"Where is this coming from?" Aang questioned in a genuinely curious tone

Katara didn't quite know herself. All she knew was that for some reason the War seemed more evident to her, more real than it had before. Katara was usually in her own little dream world where nothing went wrong, but if anything fell outside of this world she couldn't take it and she'd crumble to pieces.

"Katara I------

Aang was interrupted by a few screams from the distance. Both and Katara came rushing in the direction of the noises as the rain started to let up.

In their view a woman was who was being harassed by two Fire Navy men. They were trying to steal the roll of fine, jade fabric in her dainty hands. A boy came from behind a tree and earthbended the stones nearby, encasing the men in solid, rock prisms in a swift yet strong movement of his arms. By the time Aang and Katara got close enough to the woman the deed had already been dealt with.

The woman had long jet black hair, violet eyes, an oval shaped head and slender yet curvy body. She looked at the tan boy who saved her with his emerald green eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Katara asked in chipper tone of concern.

The boy turned to look at her and his mouth nearly gawked open. Katara looked back confused. _What are you looking at?_

"Yes. Thanks to my friend here" the woman with the violet eyes smiled at him.

"I'm Lee. This is my fiancee, Nami." Lee introduced formally , bowing to Katara and Aang

Fiancee? The couple looked about 16, but so in love. Katara gazed over the couple but then stopped quickly at her slightly enlarged torso. Was she pregnant?

Katara looked over Lee, who was still looking at her. He was skinny but had a decent muscle build with short brown ochre hair slicked back into a ponytail much like Sokka's. He had emerald green eyes that Katara seemed drawn to from the moment she first saw him. He was 5 feet 10 inches. When he stood next to Nami he didn't look dramatically taller, when she stood only 5 feet 5 inches. Though almost the same height they looked like opposites. Her pale skin, against his tanned sin was enough to tell where they both were from, though formally dresses in lime green Earth Kingdom attire.

Aang had his arm around Katara as if he felt a sense of protection over her. Despite alarmed Katara was curious about what brought these two people together.

**Zuko's Point of View**

A knock came on Zuko's chamber door. A pale faced, petite woman with dark blueberry eyes entered the room up Zuko's permission.

"Here's your sheets my lord." the girls voice was weak, like she hadn't even spoken a word. She was mousy. Zuko sat up on the bed and watched as the twenty something year old woman crossed the room and laid the sheets on the nightstand near the bed. As she placed the pile of neatly folded sheets on the small wooden table she cringed, Zuko's shadowed had surrounded her.

Zuko quickly grabbed the feeble girl by the wrist and slung her into the wall, making a thump against the wall. Those eyes, those were Katara's eyes taunting him for his sins.

Zuko heard Katara's voice in his head saying: _Your a disgusting pig! How could betray me and sleep with those women! _

Zuko climbed on top of her wrapping on hand her neck, she was turning blue.

"Shut up! Shut up! You don't know anything!" Zuko yelled and by this time he was throwing the girl around like a rag doll

Suddenly four soldiers entered the room with Iroh leading them.

"Zuko! Stop!" Iroh yelled as the men tried to pry Zuko's strong arm from around the innocent girls neck. When the men had finally got him unattached they held him against the wall opposite.

"Aiko. Go." Iroh demanded. As Aiko ran out Zuko forced the men of of him and made heavy, tufts of fire form from the palms hands and soles of feet.

"Zuko what has gotten into you?" Iroh scolded in a stern voice. Zuko didn't even know. What WAS going on with him? Not even Zuko could answer that question.

**A/N: All done! I think this chapter is a little crappy but what do YOU think!Tell me so I won't die of suspense! Comments and CC appreciated! ~Bre~**


	7. Terms and Conditions Apply

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! I know it took like a week but it took my awhile to get into my writing mood! Read on!**

Chapter Six: Terms and Conditions Apply

"**There are two primary choices in life: to accept conditions as they exist, or accept the responsibility for changing them." **Iroh yelled as the soldiers picked themselves up from the floor and made a swift exit. "What will you choose Zuko!"

Zuko WAS changing. He WAS doing something! He was trying to capture the Avatar wasn't he? His uncle would never understand, so who was he to be preaching to him like he was some lost cause! Zuko went storming out the room and off the ship. They weren't moving anywhere until morning. He'd come back when he was done blowing off steam.

**Katara's Point of View**

Nami and Lee had set up camp not to far from where Katara and Aang first met them. Lee was using flint and a stone to start a fire. The pile of dry wood was starting to smoke. All the while he was still looking a Katara from the corner of his eye. Nami plopped down on a blanket with a kind smile plastered on her face.

"How long have you two been together?" Aang asked breaking the silence in the thick air

"A long time. I was shipped in from the Earth Kingdom when I was very young, 3 maybe 4. Once in Fire Nation I was forced to become servants to various Fire Noble families. Nami was a Fire Nation noble's daughter and I was her play mate when we were young then play mate turned into body guard and faithful servant as we both grew." Lee explained striking a spark from the dry forage and wood. Nami blushed and looked down at her belly. "I never intended to react on my infatuation but things happened and then we ran away so we could be together."

A blazing fire came fiercely from a of Lee's work. The flames made everyone have a certain glow about them, especially against Katara's mocha skin. For some strange reason a certain firebender became pictured in her mind. She quickly forced the thoughts away as soon as they came.

"Unfortunately my father, being an admiral in the navy is sending more and more men to look for me and take me back home. Bae Sing Se is our only hope at true happiness, for ourselves and our baby." Nami added her eyes big with hope.

"We're on our way there!"Katara blurted out, with a chipper disposition in her tone

"I wouldn't be right in my conscious to let you two travel alone. You can come with us if you'd like." Aang explained smiling immensely

"We'll be fine. I'm an earthbender."Lee answered

"But Lee-------"

"Quiet Nami!" Lee yelled rudely interrupting his fiancee. And that's when the tears started to fall.

**Zuko's Point of View**

Zuko never thought that he'd be so sick of night in his life! So much had happened tonight that he couldn't even wrap his mind around. Walking near the lake's edge was somehow calming to him. Funny how his elemental opposite could bring him such mental tranquility. His feet dragged, the Fire Nation boots never felt so heavy before. Perhaps he was having trouble fitting in his own shoes.

Zuko froze, instinctively. He felt like he was being watched. Into his disguise of bushes he ran.

**Katara's Point of View**

Katara decided that ,even if the tears were caused by hormones, she still needed to talk to Nami. Lee had been very rude to her. Katara's motherly instincts quickly kick in as she invited Nami to take a short walk with her. Nami and Katara walked until she suggested they sit by the lake, Nami agreed willingly.

The two very opposite women sat at the lake's edge with their legs fold in almost identical forms. Due to her swollen belly Nami hunched over a bit, while Katara sat straight up.

"He's always on the edge. I feel as though I have to walk on egg shells with him. Lee's been that way ever since we found out I was with child." Nami spoke quietly. Katara blinked slowly. The wind blew Katara's hair in all directions. She hadn't gotten a chance to braid it since Zuko attacked her.

"Maybe he's afraid. You're only 16." Katara added taking in the smell of fresh water. The fresh scent helped to clear her thoughts.

"He cheated on me Katara! After he promised his love forever. Don't you think he should be responsible for HIS child?!" Nami's calm and quiet voice was now filled with scorn and pain. Katara cringed at the sudden angry tone that was thrown back at her in reply.

That's when Katara knew that they weren't the happy couple they appeared to be. With happiness and freedom comes a lot of sacrifices. To get anything in this world, even to be with the one you love terms and conditions apply. What sacrifices will she have to make in order to help Aang win this war or rather what will she lose in the process?

"Have you ever been in love?" Nami questioned with a stern voice.

She didn't know what to say. Katara thought she was in love once but that didn't necessarily mean she had been.

**Zuko's Point of View**

Zuko remained hidden listening to the two young women talk. The pregnant woman's question made Zuko think of himself. Was he really in love with Katara? Zuko awaited Katara's answer.

"Well...no." Katara replied nervously. It was quiet for a moment. If Zuko made any sudden movement at that time he would surely be caught.

"You don't know what it feels like to love someone you know you'll never have and then get betrayed by the very person you trusted. Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." Nami just ranted and vented out all the pain and emotions she had been feeling. (A/N: This rant is a quote from Neil Gaiman. So yeah I wish I did but I didn't write that.)

Zuko nearly choked by the end. That wasn't true...that wasn't true. Only the bitter think love is like that. Surely that wasn't true. Zuko didn't want to believe it.

_Who is this bitter little girl to talk to Katara like that? She is so...beautiful...she didn't deserve that crap._

"I didn't want to stay with him after I found out about the other woman, but then I got pregnant and I didn't want to face my father so we ran away. How stupid could I get." Nami murmured. All Katara could do is watch as she poured her soul out to her.

_This is bull. She thinks her life is so terrible... she has no idea what rock bottom is and she probably never will. Weak people make me sick. _

By this time Zuko was ready to slip back to the ship, more rallied up than he had before but he just couldn't leave yet. His timing was wonderful.

_Why now of all the times in the world?_

**Author's Note: So this chapter is done! Yahhhhhh! Comment and I'll write more later! I had fun writing this chapter because I didn't have to stay in the box of pre-created character and have people saying *gasp* Such and such is OOC**. **I decided to make two OC. Yahhhh me!They are kind of like symbols...or foreshadowing if anyone caught it! Fresh, new chapter coming soon! ~Bre~**


	8. The Road To Change

**Author's Comments: I bring you all a chapter! This chapter is said but it does open the door perfectly for Zutara! Sit back and enjoy reading! ~Bre~**

Chapter 7:

**~Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today.~**

**Zuko's Point of View**

Katara quickly took charge of the situation by ripping the bottom of her robe into two equal pieces. One half of soaked with fresh ocean water and the other she gave Nami to whip her sweating face off.

Zuko was so amazed by Katara's confidence and calmness in this situation. The woman was giving birth and Katara took measures like she had gone through the steps a million times. Zuko couldn't be anymore sure of his growing feelings for Katara than he was now. He was in awe of this beautiful waterbending goddess.

He watched as Katara instructed Nami to breath and relax.

"Lee! Lee has to be here!" Nami yelled out as tears streamed down.

**Katara's Point of View**

Katara tried to bare with her, but this baby was coming now and Katara couldn't just leave her here to get Lee. Lee would have to wait.

"Nami you have to push. This baby is coming now!" Katara yelled as Nami groaned. The contractions were getting closer.

Nami's breathing sped up, she tried to choke out her lovers name, but failed for her body had another role for her to do at this point this time. Nami needed to push in a matter of moment if she wanted her baby to live.

"Nami. You have to push!" Katara screeched as she saw the blood come from between the young woman's legs.

Nami let out a big scream as she struggled to push. Katara encouraged her that she doing great... just a little more and her baby would be here...her AND LEE'S baby.

"One more push then your baby will be here!" Katara shouted in joy.

With her last breath Nami gave one last push. The baby was here and crying. She washed it off with lake water then, quickly removed her robe and wrapped the newborn baby in the cloth.

"It's a girl." Katara smiled. Nami smiled too as the rays of sun had cast a glow on her beautiful face.

"She brings the light that breaks through the darkness in my life. Hikari." Nami explained in a low, raspy voice. And that's when Katara felt Nami's blood flow stop.

**Zuko's Point of View**

The woman had just given birth and right before his eyes she had given her life. Katara was hunched over the unresponsive woman, cradling the baby in her arms protectively. Suddenly Zuko envisioned Katara dressed in red holding a baby with tan skin and golden eyes. Then he saw himself in gaudy Fire Nation robes coming over to her smiling then kissing her like no tomorrow. If only they weren't on opposite sides and if only he could get her alone for just a moment.

He had to stay focused, I'm afraid, the Avatar was far more important than some crush he had developed...Zuko trudged back to his ship in hopes of coming up with his next attack plan.

As he walked away Zuko remembered an old Fire Sage proverb: If you love someone, let them go. If they return to you, it was meant to be. If they don't, their love was never yours to begin with.

It was then that Zuko realized Katara was never his to start with ,nor would she ever be. How could he let her go when he hadn't even captured her to start with?

**Katara's Point of View**

"Darn! How could you just die like this Nami!" Katara yelled , "You never even got to hold your baby girl."

Katara felt sorry for the little girl, Hikari and sorry for Lee the most. She had to be the one to tell him that his fiancee is dead. Katara frowned at the idea.

**Zuko's Point of View**

Zuko felt so fatigued and worn out. He was dragging his feet almost as if it hurt to pick them up and keep walking. His guards and servants looked at him oddly as he walked through the narrow corridors. He looked paler than usual and as he nearly toppled over trying to remove his heavy Fire Nation armor it became more and more evident that something was wrong. He threw his armor to the ground and while walking he removed his light tunic and heavy pants leaving his bare chest and tight long john's.

When Zuko finally reached his room he fell into the door and collapsed right in the doorway. A servant heard a strange thump and ran that direction. She screamed when saw His Lord lying unconscious on the floor. She quickly notified General Iroh.

Iroh nearly spit out his tea and he wasn't one to waste a good cup of Ginseng. Upon rushing to Zuko, who was now being placed in a bed Iroh couldn't even think straight. He thought back to the time he found out his son had died. He couldn't lose another son, he just couldn't.

Taking one look at his nephew, Iroh knew what was wrong.

"We need to get him to a healer immediately!" Iroh demanded, shedding his calm attitude

"But General, there are no healers in the Earth Kingdom even close to where we are!" the soldier, Akira informed Iroh

"No... there's one." Iroh murmured in a near whisper

**Katara's Point of View**

Lee couldn't take it, so he just broke down. Katara felt so bad. Aang tried to talk to him but Lee was too far gone. Katara didn't like seeing this. It reminded her of her father after her mother died. Katara wondered off to her sanctuary by the water, leaving Aang with Hikari and Lee.

Katara stood awkwardly, bending the water so it would circumnavigate around her body in a rhythmic flow. Suddenly her mental concentration was broken by someone calling out her name and rushing over. The string of water dropped to the ground as a result.

"Lady Katara!" the familiar voice called out

**Zuko's Point of View**

_What's wrong with me? _Zuko was in a dream like state, phasing in and out of conscious and unconsciousness. When he drifted away from the real world he envisioned Katara in a long, blue dress that fell against her body like water. He saw her standing right next to him, staring into his eyes and becoming his wife. He came back to reality for a moment, fully knowing his visions would never come true.

**Katara's Point of View **

Katara turn quickly and faced the person that called her.

"Iroh?!" she said in shock, her voice a higher pitch than normal

Iroh stared back at Katara with an urgent look on his face.

"My nephew Lady Katara. You are the only one who can heal him. Please, find it in your heart to fulfill this good deed." Iroh was nearly begging Katara.

What could she say, no...how could she when this elder man was invoking her to help when his nephew was in such a dire condition. But it was Zuko, her worst enemy...you can't just go around helping your enemy. That just wasn't how thing were done in this war-torn world. But this war-torn world wasn't Katara... Katara wasn't going to let this war make decisions for her...like it did for her father and most especially her mother.

"Wh---what's wrong with Z---Zuko?" Katara asked in a low voice, nearly choking on his name.

"He needs the touch of a healer. He needs YOUR touch." Iroh stated his eyes peering into her own

Katara stepped back when Iroh said the word 'your'. Zuko didn't need her for anything and she didn't need Zuko...until now. Katara decided what needed to be done in that moment.

Katara gave Iroh a trusting look and she simply followed him to the ship, not doubting him. If this was a trap though, at least Katara would feel as though she was doing the right thing in the process. Zuko needed him and she was more than willing to help.

When Katara entered the room she got a couple gasps and stares from guards and servants, but she didn't care about that...she was her for Zuko and Zuko alone.

Iroh cleared his throat, signaling that the room should be cleared. "It's best if she does her work in private." Iroh notified, he and the other four people exiting the room. That left Katara with a bedridden Zuko.

The first thing she did was pull back the red, cotton blanket, revealing his chiseled, god-like chest. She couldn't help but blush when all she saw lately was Aang's bird chest. Zuko's body was perfect in every way. She began with his arms, tracing over his strong biceps and triceps with her brown finger tips. She kept telling herself she HAD to, to check for any bruises or knots, but she couldn't entirely bring herself to believe that.

Her fingers lingered when she got to his perfect abs. It was very evident that Zuko had to be training for a long to receive such a pleasing muscle build. Not that Katara was complaining, every part of Zuko light up her eyes. She tempting to check his legs but seeing as she had already explored so much of him she opted not.

There was a basin of water across the room. Bending the water over to her in a perfect oval she found herself unable to figure out where to start. His body was fine, no bruises or abnormal lumps to heal. If not a physical ailment what was wrong? She reached up and felt his forehead, it was heated way more than normal. He was going through a lot up there, obviously. Katara took the water and made two small balls, placing them against either temple. The healing process had began, in more ways than one.

**Author's Comments: First off, Hikari means 'light' in Japanese. Second, hello readers! How are you today?! So how'd you like this chapter? TELL THE TRUTH! Oh yeah...Happy Holidays everyone. I don't know when I'll be able to update again because of the holiday celebrations and all. **

**Yah so I killed my OC, sorry to those who actually liked her but there's a baby now! That's special right! =D Don't hate me! Comment if you will take the time!  
**

**Lastly and as always: ~Bre~**


	9. All We Know Is Falling

**Author's Note: Today I was very inspired by the beautiful voice and lyrical genius of Haylie Williams! How I love her so?! As you can see by the title of my chapter lol. Not that All We Know Is Falling is Paramore's best CD or the only one I listen to its just alot of the songs from that album came up on shuffle today! Back to the story now! =D He...he!  
**

Chapter Eight: All We Know Is Falling

**Zuko's Point of View**

Zuko felt someone's presence near him, not just the presence of any healer but it was HER ora he felt. Was this dream or reality? He could feel he wavy tresses gently rub against his face, feel her soft finger tips rubbing up against his own, and smell her minty breath in the room. Zuko blinked but his eyes still wouldn't open to confirm if she was really near him or not.

"Katara." he murmured softly

**Katara's Point of View**

She jumped when she heard her name being uttered from the young prince's mouth. Not that it frightened her, it just seemed so unusual. She didn't even know he knew her name, being that he always called her peasant or some other rude term. It became evident to her with Zuko's sudden gesture that he was becoming less disoriented and his fever had dropped dramatically.

Katara gloved her hands in water and spread the clear liquid evenly over Zuko's entire body and began the detoxifying process from his chin all the way down to the tip of his toes. The water gave off a glow of a creamy blue color, signaling the healing was taking effect.

**Zuko's Point of View**

"Katara." he murmured on impulse. Was she there? Did she hear him? Maybe there's a chance that she could understand what he was trying to say.

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood _

_If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will_

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

**Katara's Point of View **

Zuko took a short breath, breathing in then out. Katara stopped the healing process momentarily. Zuko slowly opened his golden eyes. Katara nearly gasped for air when his eyes met with hers. _  
_

_Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing_

_Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me if I don't sing_

_It creeps in like a spider  
Can't be killed, although I try and try to  
Well, don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you, but I do_

_(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?  
(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?  
Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me, no  
You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing _

Katara couldn't help but back up a little when he sat upright, against the headboard and just looking at her, with a soft look in his eyes.

**Zuko's Point of View**

So it wasn't a dream, but reality. She was there in front of him, so close. His mind was making circles in his head, bouncing in between what he felt and what he should do. The only logical thing he could bring himself to do was say three words.

**Katara's Point of View**

Zuko was still looking at her. He kept opening and closing his mouth as if he were searching for the right words to say. What was so hard that he couldn't even bring himself to say it aloud.

"Thank you Katara." Zuko's deep voice boomed through Katara's eardrums.

"Y—you're welcome." she replied in a low, nervous voice

It was awkward in the room. What could they say to each other? They were supposed to be enemies and that's all, but neither one of them could deny the sudden attraction between them and therein lay the problem.

"Do you feel better now?" Katara questioned blinking once

"I don't know...what kind of question is that?" Zuko snapped loosely at her.

"How dare you snap at me! I just healed you when I didn't have to! I could have let you stay sick!" Katara raised her voice at him back. She didn't feel it was fair for him to treat her like that when she no less than a minute ago did him a favor.

"I said thank you! What more do you want from me Peasant!" he shouted at her tossing of the blanket to the ground and standing up.

Katara could barely think of a come-back for staring at his perfectly muscular body. Once he finished working his way into loose trousers and a thin, V-neck, red, cotton shirt she could finally focus on actually replying.

"Oh maybe you could stop hunting us like a mad man or maybe, actually be thankful for me helping you." Katara replied just when Zuko had got the last limb through the holes in his shirt.

"I am thankful, I'll give you that much but I will **never** stop hunting the Avatar. I couldn't live with myself if I gave up...so easily." Zuko explained, emotion flooding his lungs. Katara could tell she hit a nerve. "It isn't that **easy**. I wish I could just stop, but I'm not a quitter."

"Why can't you leave Aang alone?! No one's forcing you." Katara whispered taking two steps forward and a breath in and out quickly

Zuko turned his back to her and closed his eyes. Too much him to bare... too hard for him to remember...still he's too broken to forget.

"You'll never understand Katara...you just won't." Zuko bellowed. Katara crossed the room and placed her dainty hand on Zuko's broad, strong shoulder.

Lowering her face to his ear she whispered, "Teach me to understand. I want to help you." Zuko quickly turned around, now they were only a mere inches away from each other.

"You can't. Honor is something you have to regain yourself." Zuko murmured back as he cut passed her out of the room and into the dimly lit hallway, leaving Katara pondering over his passionate words.

**Zuko's Point of View**

Zuko couldn't shake the fact he just walked away from someone who was genuinely trying to help him. He walked away from the perfect time to bond with her and he hated himself for it, but at that time his duty had to overpower his feelings.

He walked up the stairs of the narrow corridor on to his right and onto the deck of the ship, the sun had finally risen. When being bathed in his element, he finally realized that all he knew was unraveling at his finger tips, falling in front of him at an arms reach. It was all because of Katara and her making him question his duties. All he knew was falling, and it falls in his control. He had two decisions to make...one with or without Katara. He knew which one he'd like to choose but he just _couldn't._

_Confused._

**Author's Note: I give credit to Paramore for Breathe and Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody) for inspiration. Yes folks, I'm afraid I didn't right those little lyrics myself...SAD I KNOW! Any comments, speculations, or concerns are much appreciate. Working on chapter nine, as we speak! ~Bre~**


	10. Breaking Through

**Author's Note: So yeah I made a mini chapter because I didn't wanna make you wait any longer!**

Chapter Nine:

Katara sat on the corner of Zuko's bed anxiously awaiting his return. Zuko was a mystery to her and she wanted it to be solved. For some reason she just couldn't leave him alone and go back to way things were; she had already become so attached in only a day.

Zuko turned around and abruptly jumped. His uncle had a tendency to pop out of nowhere and be less than 2 feet away from him when he did. This was something Zuko still hadn't gotten used to with his uncle even in three years worth of time.

"You seem tense. Is something on your mind Nephew?" Iroh stated sipping a cup of tea that seemed to be produced from the air itself.

Zuko blinked twice then turned to face the warming sun once again. Air blew in his face, ruffling his ponytail a bit.

"Have you regretted anything in your life Uncle?" Zuko questioned in an unusually calm tone for him

"I have no regrets in my life. I think that everything happens to you for a reason. The hard times that you go through build character, making you a much stronger person." Iroh said in his wise, old man tone

"The bad choices too?" Zuko added in a low voice to himself. He'd made so many bad choices already in his life, would one more really make a difference? Was it even a bad choice he was making if what he would be choosing was good for him. He just wanted to make sure he was doing something right for once.

Zuko walked loosely back into the haul of the ship, slowly creeping back into his room. He immediately saw Katara sitting on his bed and his eyes widened. She looked so....lost.

For the first time he had finally did something on pure instinct. Without even thinking about it for one minute he told hold of Katara's shoulders and brought her lips to his. For a moment Katara kissed back, subconsciously regretting just a second after she mentally registered what she was doing.

Katara pulled back and looked Zuko dead in his eyes...it didn't make any sense to her.

"W-what just happened?" Katara muttered in a low, confused term

"Katara...I,I----

Zuko couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. His pride was getting the best of him and the constant drilling in the back of his head of what other people would think. If father knew what would he think? What would he say?

_Screw him! _Zuko thought in the back of his head. _He never cared before, so why would he start now. _

**Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness... I just hate making people wait! Promise the next chapter will be regular length! You can still comment if you want! ~Bre~  
**


	11. The Awakening

Chapter Ten:

After a moment of pure silence Zuko couldn't take the tension anymore. He knew what he wanted to say, but just didn't know how to say it. Despite his image on the outside he was afraid...afraid of what Katara would think, would say, would _feel_. The truth is Katara didn't know how she _felt. _Katara was just too confused with herself to say anything.

"You can't deny it...there's something between us, that's worth exploring." Zuko voice broke through Katara's frantic thoughts

"What are you saying?" Katara questioned still experiencing so many emotions. It was like trying to get through a monsoon on a small ship. You know it not going to happen, but you keep debating with yourself to try to push through.

"I think you know dam well what I'm saying Katara." Zuko placed his hand gently on her slender shoulder. Katara flinched in reaction, her body tensing to his touch. Funny when just a moment ago his touch made her melt into his body in an instant. "I'm saying I have feelings for you and I don't know where they are going or where they could take us, but they shouldn't be ignored."

"Zuko, I, I don't know I----

He cut her off, using his finger to lift her head up making her beautiful blue eyes meet his. Zuko's passionate burning in his eyes got the best of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning herself into him was more than enough to know what Katara was feeling. He gladly leaned in as well, wanting to share a real genuine kiss with the alluring waterbender.

When falling short of only inch from their lips they were kindly interrupted. Isn't that always the case. The world would always try to get in the way of things. That's just how things worked and that's how things would stay I'm afraid.

Zuko forced open the door in an angry burst of fire. "WHAT?!" he snapped

"Sir, the Avatar, he's coming our way fast!" the guard quickly notified. Zuko attempted to exit the room, but Katara grabbed his wrist. Zuko forced himself to turn around and look at Katara's shattered face.

"I'm sorry. My duty will _always _come first." Zuko said in near whisper, breaking himself away from Katara. And deep down Zuko regretted that as he walked down the narrow corridor.

Zuko's feet felt so heavy like he was wearing lead boots or maybe his guilt had finally caught up to young prince. Whatever the reason he felt like a hole had been punched through his chest. He was so drained.

For some reason Katara ran after him, just before Zuko went up the stairs leading to the deck. Katara wasn't ready to partways with him just yet.

"Zuko, don't go out there. You said you had feelings for me. If thats true than you can't go out there and continue hunting Aang. He's my best friend and it would hurt me. If you really, truly have feelings for me your going to have to prove it." Katara explained. Her words had a hold on Zuko, an impact that he would never admit to anyone but himself in the back of his mind.

"Right now isn't the right time. I have to play my role and you must play yours. It's just things have to be for now." And with that statement Zuko turned his back to the young teenager.


End file.
